


No Time To Recover

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: fic_promptly, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo and Dee return home from their vacation in England.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Time To Recover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wallwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/gifts).



> Written for wallwalker’s prompt ‘Author's Choice, Author's Choice, Post-Holiday Recovery,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After the end of Vol. 2 Act 5.

“Gah!” Dee threw himself onto Ryo's sofa. “I can't believe we just got home and we're back at work tomorrow! Man, I need a vacation to recover from our vacation! I’m more stressed now than I was when we left!”

Ryo smiled wryly. At least Dee was physically undamaged, unlike Ryo himself, who was sporting cuts to his face and left arm, as well as skinned knuckles and multiple bruises. Dee was right about one thing though; their vacation had been far from relaxing.

“It wasn’t exactly what I’d planned,” he admitted ruefully, coming to sit sideways on the edge of the sofa, turned to face his partner. “Guess I’m not very good at picking vacation destinations.”

“Hey, don’t go blaming yourself, Ryo. None of this was your fault. How were you to know the hotel manager had turned psycho? If anyone’s to blame, it’s JJ. If he hadn’t let on that you’re half Japanese, Renard would never have attacked you.”

“No, he just would’ve targeted the next Japanese person to visit the area, then the one after that, and…”

Dee butted in. “Okay, okay, you’ve made your point.”

“At least I was able to defend myself and a murderer is behind bars. I feel kind of sorry for him though. His daughter’s murder turned a good man into a serial killer.”

“It was tragic, yeah, but it didn’t mean he had to turn into a homicidal maniac and go on a revenge murder spree.”

“I know.” Ryo sighed heavily and Dee was instantly concerned.

“How’re you holding up?”

“I’m okay, just tired and a bit sore still.”

“You should call in sick tomorrow, take a few days off.”

“That would be dishonest when I’m perfectly fine to work. And so are you, before you even think about skiving off. Go home, Dee, get some rest and I’ll see you at the precinct tomorrow. I’m jet-lagged so I’m going to turn in.”

“Awww, can’t I sleep over?”

“Not this time. I really need to get some sleep.”

“Well, okay, but if you need anything you know where I am. Anything at all.” Dee winked. “See ya in the morning.” He levered himself to his feet, picked up his jacket, grabbed his suitcase from where he’d dropped it by the door, and let himself out. Looked like he was going to have to get over their vacation from Hell at work. Sometimes his life really sucked.

The End


End file.
